1. Field of the Invention
A sensor for detecting initial alternating current flow across the load's open/close switch which can be easily combined with a controller for managing the absorption of alternating current loads of preexisting localized circuits. Within the present unity of invention, the sensor or controller/manager can be readily connected to the preexisting localized circuits found in either stationary dwellings, or movable domiciles such as, motor homes, trailers, boats or ships. The controller and/or manager include a memory which prioritizes, according to a preselected paradigm, alternating current delivery to the various appliances, such as, heat pumps, furnaces, air conditioners, water heaters, dryers, ranges and/or refrigerators connected to their corresponding preexisting circuits. Although it has been determined the sensor, as well as the controller/manager, can be advantageously and conveniently coupled to the preselected localized circuits having loads to be managed at the primary source of alternating current, such as, the circuit breaker or fuse box, it is within the scope of the present invention, for the sensor or the controller/manager to be connected at any location remote from the open/close switch of the appliance load to be managed. In combination with the various appliances' open/close switches coupled, in series, via their corresponding localized preexisting circuits to the manager, the present invention can activate, delay or inhibit operation of the appliances, in accordance with the preselected paradigm.
2. Description of the Previous Art
a) U.S. Pat. No. 5,854,594 Lin, et. al., enables a remote control which transmits an infrared signal to activate or deactivate electronic devices such as televisions or audio systems. The operator of Lin's keypad generates infrared codes to control the selected electronics. In the art, Lin discloses what is known commonly as a universal controller, since the controller can function with a multitude of electronics, regardless of manufacturer of the electronics. PA1 b) U.S. Pat. No. 5,898,38 Kaihatsu mandates an electronic control system for camera-integral VTR. Operation of the keypad, causes the VTR to rewind, play, fast-forward, stop, so forth and so on. Kaihatsu's novel feature appears to be the identifying signal which is specific for each VTR and its respective remote controller, thereby preventing accidental activation of other electronic devices. Additionally, the specific identifying signal is only locked in after keypad controller initially activates the VTR. PA1 c) U.S. Pat. No. 5,867,017 Merwin, et. al., teaches a control system for electric ballast powering fluorescent lamps. Via an existing traveler wire of conventional three-way or four-way switches, push buttons coupled to the traveler wire are connected to Merwin's master controller. When an operator activates Merwin's set of push buttons, a pulse transmitter sends an encoded signal along the traveler wire to the master controller to activate, deactivate or dim the respective fluorescent lamp or lamps. Thereafter, Merwin's master controller sends an encoded command signal specific to the fluorescent lamp to be activated, deactivated or dimmed to the lamp's receiver.